


Volte para casa

by DonCoelho19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Por anos Sasuke não teve para onde voltar, por anos ele achou que nunca teria para onde voltar, algo, ou alguém que chamasse de lar, que esperasse por ele. Por sorte ele estava errado.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Volte para casa

O som de algum animal noturno lhe chamou a atenção momentaneamente, o que lhe fez virar a cabeça rapidamente. Anos sendo um ninja, renegado ou não, fizeram com que aprendesse a olhar, a sentir, a ter verdadeiros sentidos ninjas e nunca deixar nada passar, porque aquilo sim poderia vir a ser um erro fatal.

Mas era apenas o som de uma coruja, então Sasuke voltou sua atenção para frente, correndo rápida e silenciosamente e assim sendo seguido pelo seu esquadrão. Em pouco tempo estariam de volta a Konoha, depois de longos dias fora, em missão de reconhecimento de uma jovem vila que havia ganhado esse status recentemente. Não entendia por que, em tempos de paz, os países procuravam vilas que pudessem ser perigosas. Se ninguém quisesse lutar, ninguém lutava, e se apenas um quisesse guerra, bom, uma guerra não se fazia sozinha.

Era o que havia dito para o Hokage, que concordou fazendo careta. Mas ele nada poderia fazer, o conselho e os daymos tinham poder demais, e frequentemente tiravam a autonomia do kage. Sempre se sentia irritado ao perceber esses detalhes, mas tentava mudar aos poucos, tanto a si próprio, quanto as pessoas de sua vila.

Prova de que, aos poucos, conseguia ser bem visto como era antigamente, era a liderança do esquadrão ninja. Não fora fácil, ainda era tido como um renegado, que abandonara a vila, e ninguém havia lhe dado aquilo de graça. Porem ninguém poderia contestar o quão bom era, e que sua liderança era, muitas vezes, eficaz.

E pronto, ali estava ele. Voltando de uma missão, que havia feito em nome da sua vila, indo para a sua casa. Seu lar. E nada lhe deixava mais satisfeito do que ter uma família, e ter um lar. Aquilo era reconfortante, confortável, agradável, verdadeiramente bom. Há poucas sensações que se equiparem em você ter o conhecimento de que tem alguém por você. Alguém estará lá quando você chegar em casa, alguém apoiará você em suas decisões, alguém te ajudará a levantar quando cair. Nem precisa ser sangue do seu sangue, mas quando se entra assim no coração de alguém logo se torna família.

E isso, agora, depois de muitos anos, Sasuke Uchiha tinha.

A vila dormia quando chegaram aos portões, se separando com um breve aceno, cada um louco para ir para suas respectivas casas. O moreno era um deles, e dizendo um baixo ‘’bom trabalho’’ para todos, correu em direção ao bairro Uchiha.

Continuava sendo afastado demais da cidade, na periferia, e por isso correu mais do que os outros, e provavelmente mais rápido. O local estava escuro, com poucas luzes de postes acessas, dando ao bairro uma áurea sombria, que parecia se encaixar bem no estereótipo que as pessoas tinham dali. Sua casa era uma das maiores, afinal, em vida, sua família fora uma das mais ricas do clã Uchiha. O imponente casarão se mantinha firme em suas estruturas quando decidiram morar ali, e depois de uma reforma geral o local parecia-se verdadeiramente um pouco menos assustador; um pouco menos casa assombrada, que sempre servia para assustar crianças, e um pouco mais com um lar.

Adentrou a casa silenciosamente, deixando armas e o uniforme em um pequeno armário na sala, já feito com essa finalidade. O local estava calmo, silencioso e escuro, com apenas um pequeno feixe de luz dos postes lá de fora adentrando pela janela da sala. Naquela noite não havia lua, o que era uma pena, a casa ficava tão bela quanto assustadora com os raios lunares adentrando o recinto. Mas conhecia o lugar como a palma da sua mão, e não foi necessário iluminação para encontrar o quarto.

O quarto já não estava tão silencioso, era possível ouvir o ressoar e a respiração da pessoa deitada na cama, e sorriu com aquilo. Entrou no banheiro, tomando um banho rápido e colocando uma roupa confortável, antes de se enfiar por debaixo das cobertas sentindo o calor que o corpo do outro emanava para si.

Deve ter sido o choque térmico da pele fria e úmida do moreno, com a quente e seca do loiro, mas logo Naruto acordou, movendo-se na cama, até próximo do moreno e se aconchegando no peito do marido.

— Que horas são?

— Muito tarde para se estar acordado. Durma.

— Chegou agora? – um pequeno suspiro, que fez cócegas no peito desnudo de Sasuke.

— Uhum.

— E como foi a missão?

— Deixarei o relatório com o Hokage amanhã, digo, hoje – sentiu o cheiro de shampoo dos cabelos rebeldes e loiros. Era agradável, um cheiro de maçã verde ou algo assim. Nunca saberia dizer qual era os produtos de beleza que eles compravam.

— Eu sou o Hokage, Sasuke – Naruto reclamou sonolento , se esfregando em si como um gatinho. Beijou-lhe os cabelos cheirosos do outro, o apertando firme contra o seu peito.

— Durma, meu amor – o loiro ainda fez um barulhinho irritado com a boca, mas fez o que foi pedido, ficando calado enquanto estava preso ao corpo do outro.

Se alguém dissesse que a Sasuke que ele acabaria casando com Naruto, há, sabe se lá, uns dez anos, o moreno teria pensado que a pessoa sofreu um serio dano cerebral devido ao intenso e longo uso de jutsos. Hoje, já adulto, crescido, ninja renomado, casado com o Hokage, via que tudo aquilo era bobagem. Não fazer as próprias escolhas e se dar mal por isso. Mas sim fugir de quem se ama e do sentimento que se sente por vergonha, medo, e sabe se lá mais o que.

E então estava ali. Com Naruto. Feliz. Com o homem que amava e que era sua família. E realmente estava bem. Itachi havia morrido e lhe deixado uma simples lição.

Não perca tempo, deixando o tempo correr, e o ódio lhe corroer, apenas viva e seja feliz.

E era o que tentava todos os dias, desde que Naruto estivesse ao seu lado.

  
  



End file.
